sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
In the Dress Party/Transcripción
Me equivoqué en decirte que te quedaras, pues ya estás en suficiente peligro como para que te expongas aún más. Por ahora no hables, sólo yo te diré lo que hagas. ¿De acuerdo? Te conozco bien, sé que puedes tomarte todo con suficiente madurez para entender la gravedad del asunto, y lamento todo lo que tuviste que pasar para enterarte de todo esto. Pero bueno, ya después tendré tiempo para disculparme y tratar de compensarlo. Ahora bien, no sé si conozcas a tu medio-hermano Dominic. No me preguntes nada sobre él por el momento. Sólo sé que está planeando una fiesta de disfraces, aunque sólo sea una escusa para obtener alcohol gratis. Y por si te lo preguntas… Si. Quiero que te infiltres en esa fiesta y hagas lo que te pediré a continuación. Irás vestido formalmente, portando además una gabardina que llegue hasta tus rodillas y que en sus bolsillos tenga una navaja de campista que pronto terminará por hacer que Ólaf y Dominic no vuelvan a moverse nunca más. Ahora, antes de que se me olvide… ¿Recuerdas cómo es el conejo negro de Inlé? Llevarás una máscara de él como la que viste en Internet. Saldrás de la casa de Mark Strasse y verás que en un poste de teléfono hay un anuncio pegado de un chofer junto a su número, al cual marcarás. Esperarás alrededor de media hora que desperdiciarás silbando la tonada de “Animation 1” de una de tus bandas favoritas cuyo nombre no recuerdo del todo, sólo recuerdo que tenía que ver con Olivia Control o algo así. Mirarás a ambos lados de la calle para ver si el taxi se aproxima, te verás como un trabajador promedio que siempre mira las vías para ver si el metro se aproxima. Como si eso fuera a hacerlo llegar más rápido. El taxi ha llegado, y tú encenderás un cigarro para fumarlo en el camino y para no tener que soportar el asqueroso olor a cadáver de aquel auto de dudosa reputación, cuyo conductor será un sujeto de alrededor de 60 años. El auto comenzará a avanzar tan rápido como le sea posible, pero que no durará mucho el encanto ya que habrá un enorme embotellamiento en la autopista. El tipo no te hablará de otra cosa más que su familia llena de holgazanes. Seguro será la conversación con la que te sentirás más liberado. —...básicamente yo hago los deberes de mi hogar mientras que mi hija y su marido trabajan. —te dirá el chofer—. —No se crea, con mi abuela se repite exactamente la misma historia. —responderás. —Mis tíos trabajan y dejan a mi abuela haciendo todos los deberes, y esos infelices no la apoyan en nada. A veces le dan dinero. Pero… ¿creen que con 500 pesos se pueda hacer algo? —También me pasa. Al fin y al cabo son eso, unos putos parásitos. —Y no sólo eso, todas las deudas que tiene la señora es por culpa de otro tío… este sujeto cobró muy un buen dinero después de que la empresa para la que trabajaba se fuera a bancarrota. El tipo engaña a su mujer con una sirvienta de muy dudosa procedencia. Mi abuela le cobró el dinero que mi tío le había hecho perder… ¡Y el muy hijo de puta salió con que no debe nada! —Sólo se hace pendejo… —¡Exacto! ¿Sabe cuántas veces me quedé sin ir a la escuela por su culpa? —¡Tranquilo, amigo! Todas las familias son eso. Y si no son por tus tíos de sangre, es por las víboras de sus mujeres… —Usted no pudo haberlo dicho mejor… Se quedarán en silencio un buen rato, ya te sentías más desahogado con todo eso que dijiste sobre tu horrible familia. Todos comenzarán a avanzar, la autopista se comenzará a ver más libre; más adelante descubrirás la causa del embotellamiento: un gran choque que le costará la vida a un lobo y a un gato que iban en él; entre las ambulancias, las patrullas y las grúas lo volverás ver, a Soot Phoenix, verá todo el drama desde unos metros de distancia recargado en el muro de contención. ¿El estará involucrado en esto o por qué se apareció con los policías cuando investigaron a Idiot Brothers? Tal vez sólo fue coincidencia. Finalmente, llegarás a San Fernando y te dirigirás a la guarida de Idiot Brothers, ¿recuerdas cuando arrojaste el tarro? En realidad sólo impactó contra un auto con dos tipos acostados en el asiento de atrás, de ahí no pasó a mayores rasgos. Habrán muchos sujetos buscando entrar, tú robarás a un tipo su invitación y con ella lograrás entrar. Estarás entrando al vientre de la bestia, no entablarás una conversación ni interactuarás con nadie. Sólo harás lo que te digo. En el vestíbulo principal del edificio verás unas escaleras bloqueadas por una cinta resguardada por un sujeto que te mataría con un sólo golpe, y un elevador resguardado por el portero del edificio. Irás por el elevador, pensarás que nadie se dará cuenta de tu presencia por tu gabardina y tu máscara. En tu camino al penthouse, te encontrarás a Ólaf con un traje que te recordará a Pinstripe. Te verá unos segundos mientras tu pulso comienza a acelerarse por tu nerviosismo —Hmm… El conejo negro de Inlé. —te dirá Ólaf. —Se ve muy bien esa máscara. ¿La hiciste o la compraste? —Gr… gracias… —dirás tartamudeando—. Yo… yo la hice. El elevador se detendrá y abrirá sus puertas, Ólaf se bajará en el piso siguiente, tú seguirás tu camino hacia más arriba. Deberás estar en un lugar concurrido para que nadie sepa que tú matarás a ese sujeto. De hecho, nadie debe saber que tú estabas ahí. El elevador fue más lento conforme se iba acercando al penthouse. Y… después de tanto nerviosismo y sentimientos encontrados has llegado. Ahí estará el corazón la fiesta, todos disfrazados, con Lisztomania sonando a todo volumen desde la cabina de audio. Te olvidarás de tu objetivo principal por un momento para disfrutar por un momento de la fiesta. Amigo, eres débil. Dominic te verá y se verá impresionado por tu máscara, al parecer todos en tu familia habían leído la novela de Richard Adams. Dominic se te quedará viendo un buen rato. —¿Te conozco de alguna parte? —te preguntará Dominic. —No lo creo. —le responderás. —Hmm… Me recuerdas a alguien… como sea. ¡Sigue disfrutando de la fiesta! Vaya. Te preguntaste por un momento si el tipo era legítimamente estúpido o sólamente fingía, nadie puede llegar a esos extremos. Sea como fuese, irás a la barra de bocadillos y estarás comiendo mini pizzas durante un buen rato. Al fin y al cabo, necesitarás relajarte de algún modo. Y de qué modo. Ólaf llegará 20 minutos después con su esposa. Al verlo, el DJ comenzará a hablar. —¡Claro que sí, antes que nada vamos a mandarle un saludo al sujeto que se está bebiendo todas las botellas de la noche! Todos comenzarán a aplaudir y gritar como si estuvieran aplaudiéndole a cualquier banda que anuncia su regreso. —Y ahora… El momento que todos esperaban. El momento que decidirá si triunfan o quedan en ridículo. ¡Es hora del karaoke! Todos seguirán aplaudiendo y se armará una larga fila para hacer el ridículo con un micrófono. Sólo esperarás para ver quién será la primera víctima. Resultará ser Dominic. Tú te acercarás discretamente al elevador al verlo en el escenario. —Si… miren, gracias a todos por venir. —dirá Dominic frente al micrófono. —Y ahora que es un buen momento. Quiero dedicar esta canción a alguien especial. Comenzará a sonar aquella canción con la que tendrás que escapar de ahí… —...Va para mi buen hermano Deúzkær que está presente. Ólaf correrá hacía una habitación mientras en tu desesperación buscarás las escaleras. Te será imposible y tendrás que esconderte mientras Dominic comienza a cantar exactamente igual que Jeff Mangum: “''Daddy please hear this song that I sing''”... Categoría:Transcripciones